Reprezentacja Szwajcarii w skokach narciarskich
thumb|Szwajcarska kadra w komplecie Reprezentacja Szwajcarii w skokach narciarskich – grupa skoczków narciarskich reprezentująca piękną krainę położoną pośrodku Alp. Do niedawna całą jej siłę stanowił jeden zawodnik, Simon Ammann, reszta zaś obijała się gdzieś między czwartą a szóstą dziesiątką zawodów Pucharu ŚwiataSkąd my to znamy.... Ostatnio jednak poziom kadry nieco się wyrównał, a w konkursach drużynowych nawet zdarza im się wyprzedzić SłoweńcówNo dobra, tylko raz (Wisła 2018), ale jednak.. Szwajcarzy posiadają kilka fajnych skoczni, z których tę najsłynniejszą, umiejscowioną na Anielskim Wzgórzu, szczególnie ukochali sobie polscy skoczkowie. Zawodnicy * Simon Ammann – czterokrotny mistrz olimpijski, zdobywca Kryształowej Kuli i wielu innych nagród. Czasami mówią na niego Harry Potter. Podobno lubi naszychBez wzajemności, bo przez niego Adaś nie ma złota olimpijskiego w kolekcji., nienawidzi za to skoczni w WiśleTjaa... Jak to było z tym powiedzeniem o złej baletnicy?. * Killian Peier – jeszcze niedawno jego pojawienie się na belce startowej budziło nadzieje zawodników oczekujących na kwalifikację, że spadnie za nich. Te czasy jednak, zdaje się, już minęły, a Killian powoli wyrasta na następcę Simona (choć przydałoby mu się jeszcze odbyć kurs skakania na mamutach). * Gregor Deschwanden – przed wybuchem formy Peiera to on był typowany na przyszłego lidera Szwajcarów. Jest prawdopodobnie największą w historii ofiarą przeliczników za wiatr i belki: w 2018 w Planicy uzyskał w kwalifikacjach szóstą odległość (230 m + rekord życiowy) i nie awansował do konkursu. * Andreas Schuler – też swego czasu uważany za nadzieję szwajcarskich skoków, jednak poza krajowymi trofeami jeszcze nic nie osiągnął. * Sandro Hauswirth – na razie aktywny głównie w Kontynentalu. Ma mocne plecy w postaci ojca i wujka, którzy również byli skoczkami i obecnie zasiadają w krajowym związku. * Dominik Peter – najsłodszy najmłodszy w kadrze Helwetów, którego jak dotąd największym sukcesem jest awans do zawodów PŚ w Planicy w 2019Niby niedużo, ale taki Peier awansować już nie zdołał.... Byli zawodnicy * Andreas Küttel – całkiem dobry zawodnik, choć nieco w cieniu Ammanna. Niespodziewany (i dość szczęśliwy) mistrz świata z 2009. Gustuje w polskich dziewczynach (jedną nawet wziął za żonę) oraz potrawach (szczególnie serniku). * Sylvain Freiholz – w latach 90. był liderem kadry, zdobył nawet brąz MŚ. Z wiekiem jednak osłabł, a gdy pojawili się jeszcze mocniejsi następcy (Ammann i Küttel) pomyślał, że nic tu po nim i skończył karierę. * Marco Steinauer – miał przebłyski formy w sezonie 1995/96, kiedy to kilka razy otarł się o podium. Nie udało mu się jednak wskoczyć na pudło, co spowodowało frustrację i szybki spadek do roli przeciętniaka, a wkrótce potem słabeusza. * Bruno Reuteler – podobnie jak wyżej wymieniony, miał tylko jeden dobry sezon (1997/98). Reszta do przemilczenia. * Michael Möllinger – były reprezentant Niemiec, który nie mógł załapać się do pierwszego składuDobra, dobra. Każdy wie, że wyleciał z niemieckiej kadry za coś zupełnie innego. i postanowił zmienić barwy narodowe, ponoć doszukawszy się jakiegoś szwajcarskiego przodka. * Luca Egloff – brany w czasach posuchy jako czwarty do drużyny, by mógł sobie poskakać z najlepszymi. W ostatnich latach był jednak za słaby nawet na Puchar Kontynentalny, co przyspieszyło jego decyzję o końcu kariery. Kategoria:Skoki narciarskie